


Where does the moon go when the sun comes up?

by vartamin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accident, Character Death, Fluff then angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vartamin/pseuds/vartamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama fell like soft petals at the end of spring. He looked into Hinata's eyes and he could almost feel the wind pick up, ruffling his hair and telling him it was time to wilt, to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where does the moon go when the sun comes up?

**Author's Note:**

> "You are my sunshine,  
> My only sunshine,  
> You make me happy  
> When skies are gray,  
> You'll never know dear,  
> How much I love you,  
> Please don't take my sunshine away"
> 
> Kageyama never expected to be the one to cease

Kageyama fell like soft petals at the end of spring. He looked into Hinata's eyes and he could almost feel the wind pick up, ruffling his hair and telling him it was time to wilt, to fall.

He fell in love like the rain before a summer heatwave; a little helpless, a little sad, a little desperate. He held Hinata's hand in his and he swore the small gathering of clouds above were crying just for him, on the verge of a storm with the wind battering against doors and window panes keeping in rhythm with the tug of his heartstrings. 

Kageyama fell in love with spring. With its dew covered grass and leaves, the almost silent pitter patter of the rain on the nearby window sill. The splashing of a large puddle and the careless chuckle of the boy, that anyone could mistake for the sun with the freckles splayed haphazardly across his cheeks to his constant bounding energy, who loved to play in the downpour.

He let himself melt into the cushions of his well worn couch, Hinata tucked carefully, snuggly into the crook of his arms, held sacredly near his beating chest. 

Kageyama despised summer. With the enduring sun that beat down on him relentlessly. The dryness of the air whenever day came and the dryness of his mouth when his phone hit the pavement, still ringing, Hinata’s name displayed clearly through the now cracked screen.

He despised the rambunctious young adults messing about, paying no mind to stop signs or speed limits, having no time for anything but a loud laugh as they sped off. Leaving him stranded in the middle of the road.

He despised the hoods of expensive cars, the ornaments stuck on and poking out at odd angles. He despised the sharp turns of the road and crosswalks and late morning runs after heated arguments.

He despised the feeling of concrete against his cheek and blood pooling out on the now empty road. But most of all, he despised the sun. The spiteful sun that refused to cower behind a bed of clouds despite the fact that his lungs couldn't quite take in a breath. 

And so he looked up at the bright sky for one last "fuck you!" spat at the orb in sky, the closest thing he’ll get to saying a goodbye to the guy who burned with a passion greater than any star.

Hinata said he could never live without him, but there he was hanging high in the sky, teasing him with the power of a thousand stars and the reminder that for Hinata, life will go on. 

Because if he was going to die, is it not right that the sun should burn no longer? That his love should fizzle out as he was stolen from a life not yet fully lived?

**Author's Note:**

> I dug this little thing out of the recesses of my google docs because I haven't posted in forever. I hope I'll finish up my other ones and will be posting (longer, better) works soon!
> 
> If I missed any triggers let me know and I'll put them up!
> 
> As always, comments an criticisms are greatly appreciated!


End file.
